Tournament In Kaintu
by UnknownDestiny16
Summary: The story of Aurora in the Tournament in Kaintu. It involves my own created characters.
1. Part 1

Untitled 

Part I 

A Tournaments Beginning 

Aurora leaned back into Akira's arms, waiting for the announcement of the first round in the tourney. She knew she wouldn't have to face her love in the first round, she hoped she didn't have to face him at all, but she really didn't want to lose the prize money either. She sighed looking up at the tournament board; she was against a relatively weak namekian man, power level of 500. There was no hiding power levels in this tournament, they were known too all so you could see who you are up against. 

"Akira...do you think I'll win?" she asked sarcastically "He may put up a rather good fight." 

Akira didn't look at her and simply stated, "Yes..." Akira didn't talk much, but Aurora didn't care, she loved him anyway, he could be the absolute nicest guy in the world, when he wasn't fighting. 

"You know as well as I do Angel, that your power level is 2000. You could almost beat me..." Akira said softly, a hint of humor hidden within the words. "I have to go get ready. I fight a saiyan in the first round, that outghta be fun..." With that he let her go ad headed off for the third arena, one of the 14 that which occupied the tournament grounds. 

Aurora sighed as she watched him leave, she hated not being with him, and she hated watching him fight, she didn't want too lose him. The first 3 rounds of the tourney were non-death fights, but after that, the final 2 are. Not many people died though, they usually submitted before that happened, but Akira and Aurora have both killed their share of combatants. 

Aurora took her place in the square outside of the large rectangle, waiting for her opponent to show up. A few moments later he did. He was 5'10" and looked to weigh about 235 lbs. His eyes held no mercy, but she didn't need it, he would be a quick fight. Aurora was no pushover; she was 5'2" and 125 lbs. of pure fighting power. The referee lifted his hands into the air and both warriors took their respective opening stances. The referee dropped his hands and the match began, the namekian quickly powering up, a foolish mistake indeed. Aurora dashed towards him, rapidly closing the distance, pulling back her right fist, readying a crushing blow to the namekians face. The man wasn't quite fast enough to dodge out of her way, and took a glancing blow to the side of the head as she swung her fist around. He stumbled, dazed by the force of the blow, but turned, firing a weak energy ball at Aurora. She crossed her arms in front of her, absorbing the impact of the blast, then returned a blast of her own, that nailed him square in the arm. The namekian looked down at where his arm used to be, and looked back at Aurora, before falling to the ground. The match was over. 

"Much too easy..." She sighed as she walked off the arena floor to wait for Akira to finish his match. "I was hoping for a longer fight than that." 

Akira found her soon after, his shirt slightly torn in the front "Goddamn bastard picked me up and threw me off the field, he's lucky I didn't blast his ass into the next dimension." He stated angrily "He knew that was illegal, and he got disqualified, but not before I broke a few ribs, and a couple of bones in his hand, not to mention I got this..." With that he held up the tail of the Saiyan warrior, the true sign of the race's immense power. "He won't be turning into a giant monkey ever again, the lunatic..." With that he draped the tail over Aurora's shoulder, and watched the rest of the fights play out on the big screen viewing board. 

Aurora liked when he brought her back the tails of fallen Saiyans, though she didn't know why. She leaned up and kissed him on the cheek, before wrapping her arms around his and resting her head against his shoulder. Akira kissed her on the forehead and looked at the tourney board. 

"Looks like I'm fighting Lauren again this year. She really isn't that strong, only 900 PL." Akira said assuredly. "I'll drive her into the ground like I did last time. No sweat." He kissed her forehead again before heading out onto the field, awaiting the match. 

Aurora looked at the board and her eyes flashed with an inner flame. "Kiyla...why Kiyla?" She asked herself. "Of all people to have to fight, the one who wants the man I love...." She knew Kiyla liked Akira, he was seeing her before he asked Aurora to be his love. She shook her head to clear away these thoughts, and headed down to the arena floor. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


	2. Part 2

Untitled 

Part II 

Aurora vs. Kiyla "A Battle for Love?" 

Aurora stood in her square, leering at the woman who stood across the arena from her. The woman was Kiyla, 5'11", and 200lbs of treacherous crap. The referee raised his arms and dropped them, starting the fight. Kiyla and Aurora charged each other, fists pulled back; ready to beat their opponents face into the ground. Suddenly Aurora leaped into the air, flipping forward over Kiyla, sweeping her legs toward her as she landed. Kiyla's legs were kicked out from under her and she fell towards the ground, but not before receiving a crushing blow to her ribs from Aurora. She had hit the ground hard, nearly bouncing back up into the air. She rolled to her feet and fired an energy beam at Aurora, something Aurora never expected. Aurora flew backwards, her clothing singing on the edges by the beam. Aurora watched as Kiyla gathered energy for another attack, and took the time to gather energy herself. She knew she could power up faster, and did so, holding her palms towards Kiyla and shouting out "KRIMSON BEAM CANON!" 

The reddish beam homed in on Kiyla, she saw it coming and released the energy she had gathered just in time. The two beams held each other back. Both women dug into the dirt floor, trying to get an edge on the other. It went on for a few minutes, the two evenly matched it seems. Aurora's mind raced as too what to do, not quite sure what power level Kiyla was, she never checked the board for her power level. She took a look at the timer for the fight, amazed at the fact that in a few seconds, they would BOTH be eliminated! 

"It's all over Aurora!" Yelled Kiyla from across the field. "You can't beat me! I'm stronger than you are!" 

Aurora rolled her eyes, maintaining the energy behind her beam. Kiyla was a braggart, just like the man who taught her how to fight, Vegeta. Aurora braced herself and yelled, forcing her energy through her arms and into the beam, the beam widening and forcing Kiyla's back. 

Kiyla's eyes widened, as the beam moved quickly towards her, and screamed as it overtook her, blasting her backwards. She fell and did not return to her feet. She was beaten, Aurora was the victor. 

Aurora fell too her knees, almost completely drained of her energy, but totally happy she defeated her rival for Akira's love, even though she knew he would never leave her. She looked over at Kiyla being dragged from the floor of the arena and couldn't help but laugh. The bitch deserved what she got. She stood, shakily at first, and headed for the fighters lounge to see if Akira saw her fight. She looked around the lounge and saw him sitting by himself in a corner, not really looking like himself. She wrapped her arms around his neck from behind and asked him "What's wrong love?" 

He looked back at her and frowned "I was disqualified for taking the fight too high into the air." He said unhappily "That is one rule they need too get rid of, all it does is cause problems." With that he shut up, brooding over the loss. 

Aurora sighed and kissed his cheek before heading back to look at the tournement board. She didn't really care who she was fighting this time, it was a man named Kurast, and he was just as powerful as her. She brushed off her clothing, downed a senzu bean, and headed down the steps to the main Arena. She returned a few moments later, dissapointed at the fact the man withdrew from the fight due to a missing leg at the hands of a saiyan warrior. She waatched the rest of the fights take place and looked up at the tournement bored, relizing she has moved into the finals, a 3 way fight between herself, a namekian, and another human named Piotyr. That was a fight, she was looking forward too. 

Document created with wvWare/wvWare version 0.6.7 -->


End file.
